


The Tribe Boys

by zero4life



Category: The Tribe (TV)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, One Shot Collection, Smut, So what?, What Can I Say?, Yaoi, explicit for a reason, guys in bed with other guys, i had a crazy idea and i had to write it, need i say more?, why? because i can, yes the guys get it on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero4life/pseuds/zero4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one shots about Testosterone, teen hormones, Sexual frustration, and boys being boys. ...with issues. </p><p>I put up the warning underage because anyone who watches the show will know that these are kids and teens we're talking about. They are all ages 18 and under. all adults have been wiped out by a virus. so all of these kids are actually underage.</p><p>Not to be taken seriously at all. I just felt like taking the boys from the series The Tribe as a focus to write something crazy. Don't pay too much attention and yes Some of them (not all of them) may be majorly out of character compared to their character in the show itself. I warned you so don't bug me with this. It's meant for fun. And if you can't see the joke in these one shots then please leave it alone. Because i know there's other people who do enjoy this type of joke. </p><p>I am going to rudely pretend that Ned, Andy, Paul, Glen and Charlie do not exist. Three of them were too young and around too little to get a good grip on for character and the other two were horrible characters.</p><p>don't like don't read.</p><p>©do not steal/translate/copy/do anything to disrespect the author's work. thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter index

Chapter index:

  1. chapter index
  2. Ryan needs a drink (Lex/Ryan)




	2. Ryan needs a drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is driven to drink by his problems with Salene and Lex comes along to comfort him and try to cheer him up. After Ryan convinces Lex he needs a drink too, the evening takes a different turn. One which neither of them had first intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never get over the fact that i find a giggling Lex so incredibly adorable and funny. He pretends to be this tough guy but he's actually just an adorable dork. ^^

 

 Sulking and moping, Ryan sat at the bar in one of the few well running clubs in the city. He felt horrible and stupid after the fight with Salene. It compelled him to take a drink, even though he was smart enough to know it wouldn't solve anything. But he was to weak to resist the urge to drink. He didn't just feel bad about the fight. He felt bad about himself. Everyone always called him a dummy. He was just simple minded and didn't get some things but did they really all think that he was stupid? Sure he wasn't the smartest kid around. But he could think too! He didn't get everything but not everyone is a genius. The others surely also had things they didn't get. But why was HE always targeted for it? It wasn't fare.

Sighing he raised the small glass with strong scented liquid to his lips and turned it upside down. Toppling the contents into his mouth and swallowing to make it burn down his throat on it's way to his stomach. It tasted horrible and Ryan wasn't even much of a drinker. But he asked for another one anyhow. Right now he didn't care about his health or finding the right solution. He was going crazy. He hoped secretly that once the alcohol would settle it would blur his mind for a while. Just a little while.

While Ryan was attempting to drown his sorrows in alcohol temporarily he suddenly gained a companion when Lex showed up and took the seat at the bar right beside him. Ryan sighed deeply. He knew why Lex was here. To cheer him up and take him back to the mall. But Ryan wasn't ready to go back yet. He didn't drink enough by far. Surely Lex would understand and let him drink some more. Lex opened their conversation by sharing something personal. Something that didn't scold Ryan or tossed the subject right on going back to the Mall. For which Ryan was slightly grateful. At least it started off easy.

"I used to come here a lot. In the.. Bad old days."

Lex shared with him. Ryan could understand then why Lex found him so quickly. But he wasn't really looking forward to the conversation that would come after these words. Because that would result in going back. And Ryan didn't want to. As much as he appreciated Lex looking for him and talking to him. It wouldn't clear up his mood any time soon. 

"So why are you here now Lex?"

Ryan answered. Even though he knew. He just wanted to let Lex talk more so he could stay longer. If he could keep him talking then they would be sitting here for a while. Which is what he preferred to being dragged back by his friend. Sure Lex only wanted to help. But his help came at least a little unwanted right now. Lex told him his purpose for coming here was to get Ryan back to the Mall. Not liking the answer, Ryan called for the barman to pour him another drink. Maybe, just maybe he could talk Lex into having a drink as well. That way he could prolong his stay even further.

"Barman? One for my friend since he's here" 

He spoke out with a deep sigh like the one he let out before. Lex immediately turned it down. The dark haired Mallrat knew exactly what Alice would say if she found out he had been drinking again and that wouldn't be good for anyone. He really couldn't use that kind of trouble. Besides Alice could be pretty intimidating for a girl.

"No" Lex said towards the barman and then turned back to his friend.

"I told you Ryan. Why don't you come back with me now? Salene is really worried about you"

Lex tried to convince Ryan that his woman was concerned. But after their fight he knew pretty sure that Ryan wouldn't really believe him. After all Lex knew very well how he himself felt when he had a fight with his woman. He wouldn't believe she was concerned either. Even though deep down he knew she was. And Ryan knew deep down that Salene was worried about him. But Lex found out soon enough that Ryan did not want to face Salene yet. Who could blame him? Some things took a little time. Ryan needed a little more time.

"I don't think so"

Ryan answered softly. He really was upset. Now it was Lex's turn to let out a little sigh. He would try to convince Ryan a little harder. Because he of all people should know that drinking didn't solve any problems. It only created them. 

"Come on man. Let's go home."

Ryan didn't buy it. He knew drinking was Lex's weakness. And he used it against the raven haired boy to get him to stay. Ryan wouldn't leave until he wanted to. And he was going to talk Lex in doing the same thing. After all the other couldn't turn down a drink.

"Just one. Have one drink with me, then we'll go."

Ryan knew exactly what he was doing when he said that to Lex. Treading on thin ice. But it was worth it if Lex decided to bite the hook and stay. They could be drinking together. Ryan in misery, and Lex for whatever reason. As expected Lex shook his head at first. But Ryan wouldn't give up so easily. and he tried again.

"Come on, Lex. One. It won't do any harm. And i promise, Then we'll go."

Ryan knew he could pull off a look similar to that of a Puppy and he tossed it in to get Lex to say yes. It was an adorable sight that tugged at Lex and made it difficult for him to say no to Ryan. He always did that. Ryan didn't often pull any stunts. but when he did and he wanted to persuade Lex of something he used that damned puppy face. And it always worked. And right now, Ryan caught him on two weaknesses. Booze and Puppy eyes. Great. Just great. Lex felt it. He couldn't refuse. As much as he didn't like to think about how Alice would react if she knew. He agreed. Because she didn't have to know really.

"okay. Just the one. And not a word to the others, Especially not Alice."

Lex brought it out with difficulty. But Ryan had him hooked. He couldn't walk out from this one. And he really really wanted a drink. And he really really really couldn't say no when Ryan drew that certain look and faced him with it. Lex always pretended to be tough but he knew that on the inside he was actually soft and caring. And damn sensitive for kicked-puppy-looks. Damn that innocent face of Ryan. Sometimes Lex wished he had the courage to smack Ryan when he pulled such a look. It was pulling his strings in a way that he knew he wouldn't like in the end. 

"Not a word. Scouts honor"

Ryan spoke with a salute gesture formed with his hand to his head. Scouts honor. Lex wanted to mentally slap himself for giving in to take part in consuming alcohol. But Ryan got him this far, He couldn't refuse now. Even though Ryan did look happier now. A smile appeared on Ryan's face and it made Lex a little relieved. At least he was able to make Ryan smile again. It was annoying really how Lex actually cared. Ryan and he had known each other a while before the virus broke out. And ever since then they stuck together as friends. Lex looked out for Ryan. And even though Ryan was simple minded, Lex liked having him around. 

Ryan also liked to hang around Lex. Despite the tough guy act and the bad boy behavior, Lex looked out for him. Not just for number one. And Ryan was grateful for that. He had always felt safer with Lex near him. It was hard to explain really. But their friendship was just special. And because of that friendship, they could also help each other in any kind of trouble. even in trouble with women. Though Lex was obviously the more experienced one of the two in that area. He had been skipping from bed to bed before the virus and even after that he liked to talk the girls into his bed. Not every girl fell for it though.

One drink turned into two and then it turned in to several more. Lex knew he shouldn't be doing this. But it was already too late to stop. He was getting pretty hazy while talking to Ryan. And Ryan on his turn noticed how hazy he was getting by the drinks that settled in his system. All while he was talking to Lex about problems with their girls. And the difficulty of women in general. 

"The problem with women... is that they look tough on the outside.. So that they can handle.. stuff.."

Lex slurred a little while he talked and his eyes were half lidded. He was showing severe signs of already being pretty drunk. But at least all the time they spend here talking wasn't spend back at the mall facing the problems Ryan didn't want to face right now. He was fine with talking to Lex if it meant he could delay talking with Salene for a little while. 

"But once you win them over.." Lex continued. "They go all mushy on ya.. I mean, take Alice-" Lex sighed and groaned a little between there and his next words.

"ahh i wish someone would take Alice. She's not as tough as she makes out to be."

this comment made Ryan smile. But it also made him think about Salene. And he spoke his mind honestly to Lex. Despite that Ryan too could feel his head blur.

"Salene never made out that she's tough... I'll tell you what her problem is though mate..."

"Go on then" Lex encouraged him to tell what he thought the problem was. And Ryan answered.

"The problem is; she doesn't know what she wants... I mean it doesn't matter what i do. I can't do anything right."

Lex nodded and hummed and gave Ryan a rough pat on the arm. Telling him how that was a bummer for Ryan and he blabbered on about that most women didn't know what they wanted. Wasn't that the truth. Ryan could totally agree on that. And it was so irritating that they, as men, had to try so hard to please the ladies when the ladies themselves didn't even know what would please them. It was like relationships- especially theirs- were mission impossible style. Ryan grew from irritated to sad when he remembered how Salene had rejected the idea of a baby. At least that was one thing she knew she didn't want. But it made Ryan sad. He wanted one. Really badly. But Salene did not.

"She won't have a baby with me Lex"

Ryan's voice turned softer and more unstable. As if the alcohol helped in making him a more emotional man. He felt like crying and the burning substance in his blood aided to that. It blurred his mind and made it easier for the sting of tears to enter his eyes. But he refused to cry. He didn't want to. Not now. Not here.

"I wanted to have a baby. Really, Really wanted a baby"

To Ryan's words, Lex's look turned sad too as he reminded his time with Zandra. And the fact that she was pregnant before the explosion. The fire had wiped out his woman and his baby at once. Leaving him alone without either of them. It really hurt deep down inside. Because even though he had married Zandra for the wrong reasons at the time, He really started to care for her. And when she passed away and he had to lay her to rest, it hurt more then he ever thought it would. In the end, He had come to love her. 

"Yeah... So did i mate."

Lex answered while his mind drifted to the chances he had at becoming a father before the satellite tower went up in smoke. That would probably be a mental scar for the rest of his life. As it would always be sad to him that he never saw his child being born. Ryan nodded and downed another drink. They were both pretty drunk right now. Both half lidded and head completely blurred. They couldn't walk straight probably when they were to walk back to the mall. Ryan sighed and looked at the empty glass.

"Time we head back ay?"

He suggested. And Lex nodded slowly with his head. In fear of that it would fall off his shoulders if he nodded too fast. 

"hmm. Well i guess that's what i came here for"

And he too downed another drink. they were slowly reaching their limit. But both were yet reluctant to make their way back. Now they were both in a sad mood and perhaps both had the feeling that they wanted to drink that away too. So they would both feel happy again for a while. Or at least get a better mood. 

"Now you promised me one more drink and then we go.. and now we had.. several.. I'd say mission accomplished"

Ryan said with a chuckle. The sound of it made Lex perk up in a smirk. and he shook his head. They both needed some more. 

"Nah don't be ridiculous. Barman? We'll have... Several more"

Lex responded and he burst out in a drunk giggle. Which on his turn made Ryan smile. And they both giggled some more. By the time they both had enough in their system to have a killer headache in the morning they were laughing and giggling without stop. Eventually they made their way out of the bar, though how would forever be a mystery since neither exactly were fit to move much. Let alone walk straight. But they managed somehow to get their heavy bodies dragged back to the mall while their heads were in the clouds and they were constantly giggling and laughing. Even when they arrived at the mall and they shushed at each other to tell each other to keep quiet since it was late, It only made things funnier which made them snort and giggle even more. Then Lex stopped Ryan to tell him something. Fortunately they were still at the bottom of the stairs so no one would fall off. 

"Ryan man. I just.. listen mate. I just wanted to say-"

Lex started while he slurred a little when he talked because they were so drunk. Ryan nodded and listened while he tried to hold his laughter. But they were both so out of it that it was hard. "what?" He asked and Lex continued while patting Ryan's millimeter-ed bleached blond hair. 

"You and i have been through some pretty tough times. Yeah? But we'll always be good friends right? There for each other?" 

Had Ryan been any more sober he would have known what Lex was getting at before it would happen. But right now he was too blurred and to cheerful to mind the small details of Lex getting touchy feely with him. And he just answered with

" 'f course."

What else could he say? That was the only thing sensible to say and it was true. They would always be good friends. At least to Ryan the future looked like that. He didn't have any other plans for their bond. And he didn't intend to break their friendship ever. Lex pulled him in for a hug. Which was unusual for Lex. But Ryan paid it no mind and hugged him back with so much power that they both fell to the floor and laughed at it. Rolling apart while laughing. They giggled and Lex tried to hush Ryan but there was already someone on the stairs that heard them. Alice stood there shaking her head in disapproval to the sight of these two drunk giggling boys. Lex saw her and saluted with a chuckle.

"Hello Alice"

He grinned and saluted with a hand to his head. The look on her face would have told him enough had he been sober. But right now his mind didn't pick up on that she was displeased about his behavior. 

"You've been drinking again haven't you?"

She asked. On which both Ryan and Lex burst out in another set of laughs and giggles. Especially Lex couldn't hold his giggling which sounded just adorable and funny at the same time. Despite the comical sight of the boys rolling over the floor, Alice was not amused. Ryan poked Lex in the side which only made them laugh harder and Lex softly slap at Ryan's arm. Meanwhile Salene came down and shook her head to the sight of both Lex and Ryan drunk on the floor.

"So much for the new and improved Lex" 

Alice spoke against Salene. Who sighed deeply at it.

"We should help them get to bed"

she suggested. Knowing that the boys couldn't be sleeping on the floor. But she didn't really want to sleep beside Ryan in the state he was in. Alice didn't agree though. 

"Let them get to bed themselves. The only thing we have to do is get them up the stairs. I am not helping two drunks any further then that."

She was obviously displeased. As said and done Alice and Salene helped them up the stairs where Lex loosened himself from their grip and shuffled to his own quarters. Ryan loosened himself too and followed him without thinking.

* * *

 

The girls went their own way but Ryan followed Lex who walked to his own bed. Coming there Lex was the first one who dropped himself unceremoniously on to the sheets and groaned softly. Ryan shuffled to the place beside the bed and sat down on the floor with his back against the bed. But Lex had other ideas.

"You're gonna hurt your back mate. C'm 'ere."

He said while patting on the spot beside him. Ryan was fine with it because he felt crappy now anyway and he was too drunk to argue. Though as soon as he plopped down beside Lex, the dark haired boy tossed an arm around him. Hugging him from the side. Murmuring to Ryan.

"We're best friends aren't we?"

Lex muttered. Half of it was hard to make out. But Ryan understood and nodded.

"We are. The best."

He confirmed and turned sideways to face Lex. He wanted to ask why Lex needed the confirmation. But as he looked in the boy's eyes his words failed to come out. He just stared into Lex's eyes wondering what went on in his head. It made him less blurry in his head. Lex looked back at him. A frown painting his face as if he was in thought and couldn't figure out the puzzle that his mind played him. Ryan smiled and put an arm around Lex. As if to comfort him and help him through his thoughts. But that particular gesture tossed Lex's mind off it's thinking and turned it blank. Leaving no room for anything but the urge to lean in to his friend's comforting hold. Without thinking Lex leaned in and closed his eyes. Pressing his lips on those of Ryan. Drunk as he was he was clearly sober enough to know what he was doing. Because he felt what he was doing. 

In shock, Ryan wanted to pull back. But when he did and he looked at Lex who opened his eyes hurt and sad, they had a moment of understanding. They could comfort each other. Ryan just had to give Lex a chance. Even though he was surprised that Lex would ever do something like that. He was all about the girls. But now he made an exception. Ryan understood that if they had trouble with girls they could hang on to each other. Though this was probably also because they were both not exactly sober. But they both didn't think about that. They turned their minds blank and Lex pulled Ryan closer to kiss him again. Ryan didn't pull away this time but gave in to Lex. At some point Ryan just didn't care anymore. He just wanted to find some love and some comfort in this moment. And right now it seemed that Lex was the only one who could give it to him.

Lex let a hand slide in Ryan's neck to keep him close. Tilting his head so he could deepen the kiss. Sure if word would get out after tonight he wouldn't hesitate to do anything to save his reputation. or they could pretend nothing ever happened. But right now he just felt lonely and there was nobody to soothe that ache but Ryan at the moment. And Lex being Lex meant that he takes what he can get. Ryan might just think the same way at that very moment when he wraps his arms around Lex to pull him close. He was so fed up with constantly being rejected and hurt that right now he just wanted to feel some acceptance. even if it was fake. 

They kissed and slowly the kiss grew deeper. It was strange to them. Neither would ever think they would enjoy something like this. But only now Ryan noticed how good of a kisser Lex actually was. And only now had Lex noticed how soft Ryan's lips were on his. And that thought gave all the wrong impulses on the right moment. Bringing them closer together. Tightly pressing their bodies together. Wanting more, Needing more of each other. Going crazy with the fact that they never tried this before and had missed out all this time. The actual thing wasn't as bad as the idea of it had made it seem. Guys were always so scared of kissing each other or show affection. While in fact it wasn't much different then kissing anyone else.

 Lex rolled on top of Ryan, using his arms to hold himself up a bit while his head hung low to keep their lips connected. They both started breathing heavier. This wasn't just comfort, it was something else. Part of their consciousness probably knew that things got out of hand, but they didn't seem to care at this point. Lex would probably fuck anything that moves anyway if he felt like it, and Ryan wanted to be loved for once. Well.. it seemed like they had found the right partner in crime to get what they both wanted tonight. And the alcohol in their system only helped making them forget that this wasn't exactly suppose to happen.

When they finally had to part to breathe some air, it seemed that they were both dazed. Lex frowned and before Ryan could ask what was wrong, Lex perked up into a grin and slurred a little.

"I never knew you were so good at kissing Ryan. Who taught you that?"

Ryan was embarrassed to say the least but he happily received the compliment. "I don't know.. No one I guess."

"you must be a natural then." 

Lex concluded before he leaned down again and reconnected their lips. The compliment made Ryan all warm inside. Lex was so caught up in the kiss that he didn't pay attention to the weight of his body. Eventually resulting in landing his hips on Ryan's. Their crotches leveled. Ryan released something in the direction of a mewl when he felt how excited Lex was getting. The dark haired boy was really aroused and he definitely wanted more. Ryan could tell. he was smart enough to know where this all was going. But did he care? No he did not. Not right now. He didn't even care whatever position Lex would put him in. Or who would be topping. Honestly Ryan wouldn't care if Lex didn't want to submit to being a bottom. The fact that Lex was aroused, wanted Ryan in that way, made Ryan feel hot and good enough. Someone wanted him. That was good. And it was enough to make Ryan want Lex as well. The evidence of his excitement growing in his pants. 

 In between kisses. Lex started to slowly strip them further of their clothes. One item hitting the floor end then a couple of minutes later, another. And another. Until either only had their underwear left. Now Ryan was pretty riled up, but not enough to stop being insecure over his own body. After all he was somewhat bigger, Not as thin or well built as other guys. He was more of the typical squishy chubby cute kind of guy. While looking at Lex, Well the raven had a body some would kill for. Well built, rippled abs, thin yet not too thin. Perhaps not as tall but his height was certainly compensated by what Ryan felt pressing against him through the fabric of Lex's boxers. He wasn't exactly small built. Though there was that slight discomfort because of his insecurity, Lex seemed to know exactly what was going on in Ryan's head and occupied his thoughts with other things.

Ryan's thoughts eventually went blank when Lex kissed and touched everywhere. Driving him to utter soft sounds of pleasure. It felt good. So good. It made him so drunk on the feelings of being wanted and being needed and feeling pleasure that Ryan did not completely process when exactly it was that the last clothes had hit the floor. They both really had too much to drink. Tomorrow would be a killer for them both. 

Suddenly Ryan felt something wet against his erection and his eyes went wide, his head shot up only to see Lex's head had dropped between Ryan's legs.

"L-Lex.. that's.."

Ryan wanted to tell him he didn't have to. He didn't know even if Lex was comfortable with something like that. Or if he did it for some reason Ryan couldn't think of at the moment. But Lex just went on with it as if he had done it a hundred times before. Perhaps Ryan had been mistaken about Lex, He always had the idea that Lex was a ladies man. But did this actually prove to him that Lex had been with the same gender as well? Ryan didn't know, Ryan couldn't think at the moment. The pleasure was building up too much for him to be able to think straight.

He let his head fall back and surrendered to what was happening at the moment. His eyes falling shut as the pleasure grew. Small moans and whines slipping from his lips. Whatever Lex was doing to him, Ryan didn't want it to stop. He got his wish when Lex did more, Took him in deeper, Sucked on him harder. Ryan moaned out, Biting his lip to hold back more of those sounds he didn't know he could make. His breathing sped up. Once again though he lifted his head when he felt something odd. It seemed Lex had decided on their positions for tonight as he prodded a finger again'st Ryan's entrance. It felt odd. Simply because Ryan never had any other guy do that to him before. But he decided not to protest and let this happen. He wanted to know what it could feel like. Being with Lex. Even though it felt strange. 

Ryan took his time to get used to it, He tried to relax when Lex pushed the digit inside of him. It felt strange and unfamiliar. But It didn't necessarily feel bad. Ryan willed his body to relax and spread his legs a little wider. To try and get more used to the odd sensation down there. He got used to it soon enough, but then groaned a little in discomfort again as Lex continued to open him up with a second finger. The whole ordeal repeated itself with a third. Ryan suddenly arching his back and gasping out. Flailing his arms out to grab something on instinct as a surge or pleasure rocked through him. Lex had hit something inside him. Ryan didn't know what it was. But by god did that feel good. Lex seemed to act surprised as well, and curious. And his curiosity turned him into a damn tease. 

Lex prodded the same bundle of nerves again. Ryan had the same reaction as before. So Lex did it again, and again. Turning Ryan into a whimpering mess. Desperately rocking his hips back on Lex fingers. Not wanting him to stop what he was doing. Seeing Ryan like that, writhing under his touch made Lex want Ryan even more. He didn't want to wait. He pulled back his fingers in great protest of Ryan, who nearly whined a the loss of those fingers pressing inside. But Lex was going to take good care of him. The whining was quickly cut off with a kiss. It was sloppy and wild compared to the first kisses they shared. They parted, both panting and ready for more. Lex fished a bottle of lube from under his bed. And because it was Lex it came as no surprise to Ryan. Who just let Lex do as he pleased as long as he was going to get that heavenly feeling again.

Lex slicked up his erection with the lube. Pouring some on his fingers to spread it around Ryan's entrance. Were he not so drunk he would have remembered the bottle earlier and he would have done that before stretching Ryan. But what difference would that make now? None. Lex tossed the bottle aside and lined himself up with Ryan's entrance. He leaned down to give his best friend another kiss. Ryan Let his hands rest on Lex's arms. Then he groaned as Lex pushed the head of his erection inside. Despite the stretching, the intrusion still stung a little. Ryan wiggled in discomfort, Though he was slightly being distracted by Lex capturing his lips and kissing him.

Lex slid a hand between them to reach for Ryan's erection. Wrapping his fingers around it and slowly bringing them up and down against the shaft in a teasing pace. Making Ryan whine with impatience. But it also formed a distraction making Ryan ease up and stop tensing so much. Lex slowly pushed further until both of them released a gasp/moan when he was buried to the hilt. Lex stayed still even though he really had the urge to move. He noticed that from himself, he suddenly had a lot more patience. Whenever he was in bed with a girl, he wouldn't wait for her to settle, he'd just go ahead and pick his own pace. He didn't wait for them to give a signal. But with Ryan he could stay perfectly still as long as he wasn't given permission to move. Strange..

"L-Lex.. Please.."

Ryan whimpered after only a moment.

"You sure? Take your time Mate."

Lex answered, since Ryan had given him permission rather quickly. Wasn't this more painful for guys then for girls? Or had Lex done his job right? But Ryan insisted that he was fine. 

"God please Lex... M-Move"

Lex didn't ask for confirmation twice but started rolling his hips slowly. The friction it caused was overwhelming. It was in fact so much better then the warm lower lips of a girl. Of course, that was good too. But it was different. It didn't grip him the way Ryan's inner walls did. He didn't feel every movement so clearly as he did thrusting into Ryan's passage slowly. He could feel every inch of movement. He could feel himself sliding, brushing along Ryan's inner walls. Creating the best friction. Lex hadn't moaned much up till now, but he was getting more vocal. More soft small noises left his lips as he hovered over Ryan's naked form and set up a good pace to thrust into him. Ryan had his head leaned back, his eyes shut and his mouth a little open. Also releasing small pleasure filled cries and moans. His hands still stationed securely on Lex's arms.

Lex's hips swayed back and forth, Pushing against and into Ryan with strong and steady movements. God this felt good. Being with Ryan was unlike being with any girl or even Boy Lex ever had in his bed. Ryan moaned and after a while his hips started living a life of their own as they moved back against Lex, to counter the thrusts he made. Ryan's moans became a little higher and louder. Until he arched with a gasp and pleaded Lex to do that again. Lex knew what he hit when that happened. He knew it exactly. He angled his thrusts and started aiming for that same spot. hitting it over and over again. Until ryan was reduced to a moaning whimpering mess. 

Lex saw stars and it wasn't the alcohol making him that way. It was this incredible feeling. He reached between them again and resumed to stroke Ryan's neglected member. The blond arched even more. Lex didn't even know Ryan could move that way but damn.. that was hot. Ryan tossed his head back. Moaning out Lex's name. He wasn't going to last long. But surprisingly, neither was Lex. And then Ryan dropped over the edge, He clenched hard around Lex and he came between them.

"L-Lex!"

Lex wasn't far behind. and with the way Ryan's walls squeezed him he shortly followed after a few more thrusts. Groaning while he came inside his best friend.

"Ryan.."

Lex nearly collapsed on Ryan but he had the sense to pull away and crash next to him. He moved the blanket over them. Of course they needed to clean up, but either one were too tired to get up and too drunk. They were surrounded with the scent of alcohol and sex and after feeling so good, the two were quite exhausted. Ryan turned and snuggled up to Lex before he fell asleep. Lex just grinned and swung an arm around Ryan and quickly fell asleep as well. 

In the morning, they would seriously consider if angry girls and terrible headaches had been worth it. but that was another story entirely.


End file.
